50 Questions
http://www.marcandangel.com/2009/07/13/50-questions-that-will-free-your-mind/ ---- 1. How old would you be if you didn’t know how old you are? However old I wanted to be 2. Which is worse, failing or never trying? Never trying 3. If life is so short, why do we do so many things we don’t like and like so many things we don’t do? Because humans are like that. 4. When it’s all said and done, will you have said more than you’ve done? Probably. 5. What is the one thing you’d most like to change about the world? Unfairness 6. If happiness was the national currency, what kind of work would make you rich? Being a psychologist and a part-time writer 7. Are you doing what you believe in, or are you settling for what you are doing? I'm doing what I believe in. I would rather die than settle 8. If the average human life span was 40 years, how would you live your life differently? I would try new things that I might not have dared to if I was likely to live longer. 9. To what degree have you actually controlled the course your life has taken? Ask me that again in a couple of years 10. Are you more worried about doing things right, or doing the right things? What's truly right and what's truly wrong? It's all a matter of perspective. 11. You’re having lunch with three people you respect and admire. They all start criticizing a close friend of yours, not knowing she is your friend. The criticism is distasteful and unjustified. What do you do? I would defend my friend. People rarely stand up for each other these days. 12. If you could offer a newborn child only one piece of advice, what would it be? There's always going to be hard times in life, and people are always going to hurt you. You have to be strong and independent. Ignore the cruel things that others say. They aren't important. 13. Would you break the law to save a loved one? Yes 14. Have you ever seen insanity where you later saw creativity? Oh yeah. 15. What’s something you know you do differently than most people? Idk. 16. How come the things that make you happy don’t make everyone happy? Because not everyone is alike. 17. What one thing have you not done that you really want to do? What’s holding you back? a) Publish a book and b) Writer's block and laziness 18. Are you holding onto something you need to let go of? Not anymore. 19. If you had to move to a state or country besides the one you currently live in, where would you move and why? Canada. It sounds awesome! 20. Do you push the elevator button more than once? Do you really believe it makes the elevator faster? a) yup and b) nah 21. Would you rather be a worried genius or a joyful simpleton? Joyful simpleton 22. Why are you, you? I have no idea 23. Have you been the kind of friend you want as a friend? I hope 24. Which is worse, when a good friend moves away, or losing touch with a good friend who lives right near you? Losing touch with a good friend who lives right next to you. There's nothing you can do about the first 25. What are you most grateful for? My mom. Or pizza. I can't decide 26. Would you rather lose all of your old memories, or never be able to make new ones? Lose all of my old memories 27. Is it possible to know the truth without challenging it first? Anything's possible 28. Has your greatest fear ever come true? No 29. Do you remember that time 5 years ago when you were extremely upset? Does it really matter now? a) yeah and b) no 30. What is your happiest childhood memory? What makes it so special? I really don't have one. 31. At what time in your recent past have you felt most passionate and alive? When I argued with my mom :P 32. If not now, then when? In 5 seconds 33. If you haven’t achieved it yet, what do you have to lose? Nothing of value 34. Have you ever been with someone, said nothing, and walked away feeling like you just had the best conversation ever? Nope. 35. Why do religions that support love cause so many wars? Because religion is hypocritical. 36. Is it possible to know, without a doubt, what is good and what is evil? No. Good and evil are all a matter of perspective. 37. If you just won a million dollars, would you quit your job? I don't even have a job yet. 38. Would you rather have less work to do, or more work you actually enjoy doing? Less work. I'm lazy 39. Do you feel like you’ve lived this day a hundred times before? No 40. When was the last time you marched into the dark with only the soft glow of an idea you strongly believed in? Quite recently 41. If you knew that everyone you know was going to die tomorrow, who would you visit today? Everyone 42. Would you be willing to reduce your life expectancy by 10 years to become extremely attractive or famous? Hell no! 43. What is the difference between being alive and truly living? Feeling alive 44. When is it time to stop calculating risk and rewards, and just go ahead and do what you know is right? How about now? 45. If we learn from our mistakes, why are we always so afraid to make a mistake? Humans are messed up like that 46. What would you do differently if you knew nobody would judge you? Dye my hair bright green 47. When was the last time you noticed the sound of your own breathing? I have no idea 48. What do you love? Have any of your recent actions openly expressed this love? a) still trying to figure that out and b) I don't think so 79. In 5 years from now, will you remember what you did yesterday? What about the day before that? Or the day before that? Probably 50. Decisions are being made right now. The question is: Are you making them for yourself, or are you letting others make them for you? 50/50 I've answered the questions. Now it's your turn. Category:~Angel Wings~